


Bring Your Fire and I'll Build Your Pyre

by TheFishnetMonocle



Series: Poems for not_poignant's Fae Tales [2]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Crielle Hates Gwyn, Gen, Implied Savaging, Mother and Son Dynamics, Not Happy, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFishnetMonocle/pseuds/TheFishnetMonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free-verse poem from Crielle's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Fire and I'll Build Your Pyre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



Was it arrogance

to imagine a star

glorious and gloating within me,

without considering

all the implications?

 

I was not prepared

when I named my starchild so

_(mine, surely, would be superior to all others)_

that he would become truly starlike;

monstrously living up to his name.

 

He was not a twinkle

in his father’s eye.

He was a supernova

and he scorched his way out

melting my entrails.

 

_My bones became wax,_

_my red, beating heart dribbled_

_like nectar from my loins_

_and all that was left inside was charred;_

_black smoldering husks._

 

Did the changelings replace him

even in the womb?

This malformed lump of flesh...

surely, It is not mine.

Kill the wailing impostor.

 

(How dare IT weep

when my tears are frozen in my throat

The parasite should be honest in its villainy

and laugh as It destroys me,

not pretend to be the injured party!)

 

The creature would eat my heart if It could

but no, I have buried it

deep in my gardens ( _a poisonous seed_ ).

My sister's child nurses one small scrap.

That fragment warms joyously

 

_but only_

_when he makes It scream._


End file.
